


【Bandit×你】Mr.&Mrs Brunsmeier

by Violasgarden



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 18:56:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18946870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violasgarden/pseuds/Violasgarden





	【Bandit×你】Mr.&Mrs Brunsmeier

　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　#男主班哥  
　　#写到神志不清的一堆乱七八糟  
　　#史密斯夫妇AU……吧  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　你偶尔会问自己，对于多米尼克，你了解多少？  
　　第一次坐上他摩托车后座的时候你知道他在安保公司工作；第一次凑上去吻他的时候你知道他的右臂上全是黑色的刺青，眼镜蛇只剩骨骼，颈部的细骨朝两边舒展；第一次左手无名指戴上婚戒，他告诉你他是机车帮的人，还让你考虑清楚；第一次你和他去公路旅行，汽车旅馆里他脱掉上衣，给你指出后背和腰腹上的三处刀伤和一处贯穿枪伤，你低垂着头颅轮流亲吻过去。那时天气炎热又干燥，你用自动贩卖机里的可乐代替润唇膏，嘴唇上干枯的死皮被碳酸饮料软化，吻在他胸前那个黑色单边骷髅头上。唇间触碰到一个形状怪异的伤疤，他告诉你那一枪打穿了他的肺叶。  
　　那个时候你就应该知道，他还有很多事情没有告诉你，就像你有很多事情也未曾告诉他一样。这不是欺骗，这只是隐瞒。  
　　他没有说是某个亚洲人开的枪，艾利亚斯把他扔到法国医生那儿去之后连说句话的功夫都没有就必须走了。离他当上机车帮的老大也才一个星期多三天，医生告诉他说你得好好养伤，结果他用皮夹克遮住胸前的绷带，凌晨三点依旧在公路赛的起点把油门拧得震天响。他新招的手下挥舞着皮夹克振臂高呼，卷发大波浪的女人穿着皮衣皮裤，泡着大麻的啤酒在手与手之间传递，汽油桶里烧着木柴，他隔着头盔的挡风玻璃紧盯山路拐角，在一声令下之后与七辆摩托车一起冲向黑夜。  
　　所以他还是说得轻巧了点儿。他结婚之后就把那些野路子收敛不少，但你从博物馆下班回家，偶尔会有开着摩托车路过的大男人吹着口哨喊你夫人，你也只当那是登不上大雅之堂的玩笑，从来没想过他们是说真的。  
　　  
　　结果德国人打算带着机车帮入侵法拉盛的时候你居然还没反应过来，Doki一边敲着键盘一般让你晚上去往机车帮头领喝的啤酒里加点料，事发突然你先干活，报酬以后好商量。然后你刚进酒吧就被多米尼克拉住了。  
　　现在回想起来，你只想穿越回去把答应一个机车帮的求婚的你给打醒。想想你是谁，小姑娘，像你这样的货色也想着好好结婚享受生活吗，做什么春秋大梦？他要真有那么简单就好了。他偶尔早出晚归，他偶尔背过身去睡觉，他明明在婚前就戒掉了烟瘾，但回家的时候你还是能闻到烟草被燎焦的气味。你是个白痴，骗子说话你就信了，你从不怀疑，你以为那个有温暖的床铺和装备齐全的厨房的家就很安全。都是骗人的，屋檐底下一个强盗一个小偷，全都不是好货色。  
　　酒吧厕所里依旧能够听到舞厅传来迪斯科舞曲的巨响，五大三粗的男人照样被你扔进厕所隔间，朦胧醉眼里他看到你的脸，这跟他们老大说过的“这是我妻子所以别去找她的麻烦”是同一张脸。所以他说：“夫人。”  
　　你在心里骂了一句操你妈，两年的婚姻生活让你养成了用脑子骂脏话而不是用嘴的好习惯，多米尼克觉得你是个乖乖女。而现在他的乖乖女把他的手下踹翻了拖进酒吧隔间，袖子里藏着的刀刃抵住他手下的脖子，他的乖乖女问道：“你们的老大在哪里？叫什么名字”  
　　他们的老大正在酒吧里找一个穿白色裙子醉倒在红色沙发上的女人，那是他妻子不存在的同事，她存在唯一的意义就是把多米尼克支开，好让你去执行某个亚洲人吩咐下来的任务。而你在厕所隔间里拆开手表，用藏在里面的钢丝勒紧了一个男人的咽喉。  
　　这是死在你手上的第一个人。你双手颤抖，无法思考，金属丝像蛇一样收紧，陷入颈部覆盖着纹身的皮肤，渗出一行安静的红色的溪流。男人两眼翻白，双腿踢蹬着墙上沾着不明污渍的瓷砖。左手边隔板外有偷情的男女在喘，右手边隔板外有嗑嗨了的醉鬼喃喃自语，中间有个人快要死了，还在不断地用唇语重复那个名字。  
　　他在外面，他在外面。多米尼克·布朗斯麦尔，多米尼克·布朗斯麦尔。  
　　  
　　都是假的呀，亲爱的。你走出中餐馆的大门，在午后唐人街那飘扬着杨枝甘露清爽甜香的阳光里拆开幸运饼干，那是Doki顺手塞给你的。老实说你并不相信这种小玩意儿，但看看也不会怎么样嘛，所以你把它拆开，上面写着“这是你最沉重的梦”。  
　　你还回了一趟家，还做了晚饭。冰箱上贴着黄色的便签贴，提醒多米尼克吃饭之前记得加热。洗衣机里的衣服快要满得溢出来了，他总是连按一下启动按钮这么简单的事情都会忘记，所以你还得提醒他一下，按下去就好了，你回家之后会把洗干净的衣服拿去晾晒，阳台上会漂浮着洗衣液淡淡的薰衣草香味。  
　　而现在，梦该醒了。红色沙发上只有打着耳洞戴着唇环的电音DJ，没有穿白色裙子的博物馆员工，艾利亚斯抓住他的肩膀告诉他有个人不见了。  
　　噢，亲爱的，亲爱的。他的妻子，喜欢陶瓷和扇子的乖乖女。回家去，快回家去。  
　　厕所门被他撞开，左边偷情的那小两口子发出刺耳的尖叫。他的女孩儿撞开隔间的门冲向墙上的通风口，撞开生锈的栏杆握住正上方的消防梯，再手臂用力把整个人都撑了上去，动作灵敏得诡异，与在家切番茄结果切到手的傻女孩儿判若两人，一瞬间就像滑溜的鱼一样直接从他的视线中消失。  
　　艾利亚斯回头冲着手下大喊说抓住她，机车帮的人马上鱼贯涌出，顷刻间酒吧都空了一大半。他冲向那个通风口，沿着消防梯爬上顶楼，马上就能看到有个漆黑的人影在被火烧云染红的天幕之下仓皇逃窜。机车帮成群结队在法拉盛的街道中穿梭，如同黑色的溪水污染大河的每一个支流。  
　　你跑不了多远，你身材太小，脚步太近，体力太差，纤细的双手只适合用来干精细的活计，比如照顾展馆里那些几百年前的老古董，比如缝补他的衬衫，然后把他领口上的褶皱抚平，比如在黑客的帮助下潜入德国人的地盘，悄无声息得撬开马吕斯熬夜设计出来的精密防盗锁，还替Dokkaebi留了张纸条把马吕斯气得跳脚，诸如此类，而不是用来支撑身体，攀爬梯子，在楼宇之间发足狂奔。这种强度的运动没多久你就要脱力了，额头上浮起轻轻的汗，虚软的双手，急促的喘息响在他耳边。  
　　跑什么呢，你真该找个地方藏起来。  
　　多米尼克掐住了你的脖子，轻巧得就像提起一只刚出生的羊羔。你身后是粗粝的水泥墙壁，你的丈夫一手禁锢住你的咽喉，另一手还在打电话：“艾利亚斯，让他们停手吧，我抓到她了。”  
　　  
　　塞德里克给他打电话，“你猜怎么着？”  
　　多米尼克还一脸没睡醒，他含着一嘴的牙膏泡沫，口齿不清地说：“去你的，塞德里克。”  
　　他的哥哥突然开始大笑，他说你当叔叔了，多米尼克。  
　　皇后区早上八点钟，多米尼克正一手拿着手机一手握着牙刷。听到哥哥的话之后他忽然意识到，柏林和纽约隔着一个大西洋和六个小时。他愣了一下。兄长说话时还有医生用德语低声嘱托，鞋子细细索索摩擦着地面，人们互相祝福和拥抱，婴儿在啼哭。  
　　然后他抬起头来看着镜子里的自己，没穿上衣，没刮胡子，胸前的枪伤在医生怀疑的目光下慢慢痊愈，响尾蛇骨骼，火焰图案和花体德语占据了他几乎整条右臂的皮肤。多米尼克叔叔觉得，自己百分之一百会把他的侄子或者侄女吓得放声大哭。  
　　“噢，干得不错伙计。”他低头把嘴里的泡沫吐了出来，他握着牙刷的手撑住洗手台，问道，“是男孩还是女孩？”  
　　“是个混小子，把你嫂子折磨得够呛。”  
　　往后的对话他记不太清了，他只是在那个充满了薄荷牙膏气味的早晨里突然意识到某些不可挽回的事实。塞德里克问他有没有女朋友，他说有，他哥哥就在柏林的夜色里吹了一个长长的响亮的口哨，然后赶紧回头向别人道歉。他有点刻意地在日历上画出那个日期，那是他侄子的生日，那天他开摩托车路过博物馆，偶然看见你穿了月白色的旗袍，然后当机立断放艾利亚斯的鸽子决定送你回家。然后他去买了一对铂金镶钻的戒指，然后又把它锁进抽屉深处。夜深了，他就开车去参加公路赛，把买戒指的钱赢了回来，艾利亚斯喝了一罐啤酒，向莫妮卡抱怨他言而无信。  
　　戒指在他的抽屉里锁了大半年才重见天日。你偶尔光临唐人街的餐馆，但是从来都不会在那里吃饭，Doki在暗网上用比特币帮你买了新的小玩意儿，然后装在塑料外卖盒子里让你带走。那个盒子在回家之前就丢掉了，买来的小东西藏在你的衣柜里，藏在抽屉底下，藏在你买回来的陶瓷花瓶里。你帮他处理边线破开的旧衬衫，帮他晾晒衣服，帮他把从德国买回来的啤酒塞进冰箱。然后他的的夜班和你的夜班断断续续，时长时短，像一口蛀烂的板牙般错落有致，合上嘴唇看起来与旁人别无二致，内里其实根本就无法贴合。平底锅一片一片地把名为婚姻或是生活的切片培根煎得滋滋冒油，某一天你打开冰箱，发现可以用来做早餐的食材已经耗尽，而那位承诺会带鸡蛋和火腿回家的丈夫正带着一身淤青酣睡。  
　　  
　　“开枪吧。”你对他说。  
　　三十秒之前你想用电击枪反抗，但你低估了你丈夫的力气，那不是能拧开调料罐盖子的力气，也不是能搬起一箱藏书的力气，是一个拳头落在你腹部，能让你痛得内脏都皱缩绞紧，眼前全是乱窜的星星的力气。等你能从剧痛中喘过气来了，他已经拿出手枪，装好了消音器。  
　　他身后火烧云渐渐冷却褪去，露出黑沉的夜幕。你说：“开枪吧。”  
　　然后砰的一声鲜血飞溅，温热的血液洒落你脸颊。戴毛线帽的Dokkaebi出现在大楼边缘，双脚在护栏上维持着危险的平衡，她开枪很稳，但多米尼克反应太快了，她只打中肩膀，这点时间足够你脱身。  
　　两个女孩几乎同时钻进出租车，Vigli发动汽车，Doki吹散枪口的热气，你在后座躺下，险些没反应过来自己在干什么。  
　　“你还好吗？”Doki问道。  
　　“不太好。”你说着掀开上衣。开车的那个男人被Doki喊做大哥，他原本在通过后视镜确认你的情况，现在马上就像是被烫了眼睛一样移开视线。  
　　“好吧，是很不好。”你碰了一下腹部那块发黑的淤青，顿时疼得脑筋直跳。事情还没完，机车帮还是会进法拉盛，而且多米尼克很快就会发现自己的那只结婚戒指现在戴在了你的左手大拇指上。强盗和窃贼生活在同一屋檐下。一切都结束了，你不会再回家，几个小时前拆开的那个幸运饼干还放在茶几上，他拿起那张纸签，上面写着：“这是你的最沉重的梦。”  
　　“送外卖吗？”你突然问道，“我想谋杀亲夫。”  
　　

 

　　TBC or END


End file.
